


无需要太多

by first_prayer



Series: 侧面 [1]
Category: Leslie Cheung (Musician), 张国荣, 无需要太多 - 张国荣
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/first_prayer/pseuds/first_prayer
Summary: 由“无需要太多”引发的脑洞。





	1. 初遇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leslie Cheung](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leslie+Cheung).
  * A translation of [Is it too much that I'm asking for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507064) by [first_prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/first_prayer/pseuds/first_prayer). 



> 所有情节与现实人物无关。

他们初次相识的时候，他26岁，他24岁，都是青春年华。只不过，一个穷困潦倒，一个却家财万贯。他也是富家子弟，只是因为骄傲不愿意接受家里的资助。

他们初遇是在一个家庭宴会上。宴会有些无趣，但他却不觉得无聊。因为当Leslie看见他的时候，就被他的样子和温润的气质惊艳了。他也一样。

他们只交谈了一会儿，就约定第二天一起出去浪。他说他的名字是Daffy。一个朴实的名字，他想，就像他本人一样。

 

Leslie躺在床上，回忆着他们的过去，那时他们是那么快乐。他还记得他们的初吻，来的如此自然。他们当时在看爱情片，当影院里的灯熄了，Leslie就除去了身上的伪装。那时他已经成名了，所以他要小心不被发现。Daffy转头看向他，多么温柔的面容啊，Leslie情不自禁的拉近他们之间的距离，直到他们的唇轻轻碰上。他们都睁大了双眼，接吻的感觉，真好。

那个吻并不长，因为他们担心被别人看见。同性恋在那时还是非法的，人们可能因此被判处有期徒刑。

在接下来的日子里，Leslie小心的隐瞒恋情，不让公众发现。不是他不想让人们知道他的爱人是谁，也不是因为他为这特殊的感情而羞耻，而是他担心恋情曝光后Daffy会收到传媒的伤害。

他的事业越来越成功，他也越来越忙碌，陪伴Daffy的时间就越来越少。但是和他在一起的每一秒都如此宝贵和愉悦。他喜欢凝视Daffy的温柔面容，就像拥有了整个世界一样。

 

事情是怎么脱离正轨的？Leslie记得事情的经过，但是他无法理解。

一天他回到家，在他来得及换衣服之前，Daffy对他说：“我们应该分手。” Leslie不敢相信他听到了什么。他们明明相处的那么好！他爱Daffy，他确信Daffy也爱他。

“我。。。我不明白。”

“我们应该分手，因为这段恋情，会毁了你的。”

“我以为我们一开始就知道后果是什么！为什么你现在提起来？发生了什么吗？”

Daffy递给他一份报纸，封面上是一张他们在一起购物的照片。当他看到新闻标题时，全身的血仿佛凝固了。


	2. 分手

标题上赫然写着：“Leslie与同居男友外出购物。”

传媒发现了？

但很快他就发现新闻中并没有他们同居的证据，传媒也许只是为了搞个大新闻在胡乱猜测。他将他的想法告诉了Daffy，但他太顽固了。Daffy认为传媒的猜测就已经很危险了，因为现在狗仔们会无时无刻盯着他们。如果现在不分开的话迟早会被发现。

“想想你的歌唱事业吧，Leslie！想象一下如果你的fans知道真相后会怎么样！你那么喜欢站在舞台上，我不能毁了你的梦想。”

“我们还可以保密的！你爱我，不是吗？为什么我们不能一起面对困难？我们只要更加小心一点，一切都会好起来的。”

“别天真了，你还不了解那些传媒吗？我最好明天一早就走，我已经定好了机票。好好准备你的演唱会吧，不要来找我了。”

 

想起这段痛苦的回忆，Leslie现在心都在隐隐作痛。他在那之后几天都难以入眠，他想去找Daffy，但他甚至不知道他去了哪个国家。而且演唱会的日子越来越近了，他不得不集中精力准备。不过由于他的睡眠问题，他总是在排练中出错，这让他很烦躁不安，因为他是追求完美的人。

直到世界巡演结束后他才有一些空闲时间，在那三个月里，他每晚睡眠都不足五个小时，因为他要超过两个小时才能入睡。狗仔们仍然到处跟踪他，想找出他是同性恋的证据，或者其他的什么大新闻。不过显然他们什么也没有找到，最后还是失去了兴趣。

现在他终于可以专心找他的Daffy，但他什么线索也没有。Daffy甚至改了手机号，也不回复他的邮件，就这样消失在茫茫人海中。

每当Leslie闭上双眼，脑海中都浮现出Daffy的温柔面容。他想要永远记住这张面孔，但他害怕他的记忆会随时间变得模糊。他只找到了一张Daffy的照片，他将它小心的放在钱包里随身携带。

他去过Daffy在美国和加拿大的房子，但他不在。Daffy的双亲很早就过世了，他也不认识他的其他亲戚和朋友。时间一天天过去，他逐渐失去希望。

有时候，他会想像这么多年后Daffy过的怎么样。他结婚了吗？或许有一个漂亮的妻子和几个孩子？他现在幸福吗？Leslie祈望Daffy仍然记得他，梦见他，知道他有多痛苦。他希望Daffy能为他骄傲，能在他人面前略略提及他。即使Daffy不想继续相爱，他也渴望他能回来，他们像最初那样做朋友。他无需要太多，只需要一张温柔面容。


	3. 结局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：主要角色死亡。  
> 第二章的另一个结尾，一个悲剧。

Leslie站在高楼顶上，俯视着美丽的香港夜景。他很好奇，如果他从窗口跳出去，Daffy会怎样？不管他在哪里，他都会知道这个消息，也许他会来香港看他。多美好啊，他又能看见Daffy了，那就是他所期盼的一切。

他跳出窗户，自由落体。——他失去了意识。

后记

Daffy听说这个震惊世界的新闻后回到香港。他想最后再看一次Leslie，但他失败了。那么多粉丝等着看Leslie最后一面，而他只是其中一个。他没有什么特殊的，因为他们的恋情从未公开过。他也不能去参加葬礼，因为葬礼上只有他的家人和朋友。而他，只能像无数的粉丝一样等在外面的街道上。

直到最后，Leslie都没能再见到Daffy。


End file.
